


He Has a Type

by Chaerring



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Series, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: Kyoko would have dismissed it completely as being something she imagined if she wasn’t well practiced with watching people be in love with her husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trilies for encouraging my bad habit of posting half-baked fic after midnight. 
> 
> Some context: So, post-series all the Arcobaleno have to grow up again. They've got to go through puberty again. This can provide some hilarious hi-jinks, but it's also a little heartbreaking.
> 
> Tiny warning: The Arcobaleno are physically underaged teenagers despite being mentally adults and there's vague non-explicit mention of them being sexually active among each other.

Kyoko doesn’t know what exactly brings her to this particular conclusion, but one day when Reborn leans against the wall rather than sitting on Tsuna’s desk like he owns it, she knows Reborn has feelings for Tsuna. She would have dismissed it completely as being something she imagined if she wasn’t well practiced with watching people be in love with her husband. He loved most of them back, but this was different and worrying. Fourteen in body, and if the things she’d been able to put together over the years were accurate, somewhere in his mid-sixties or seventies mentally, Reborn was still one of Tsuna’s greatest sources of reassurance and definitive comfort. He still never asked Tsuna for anything. Whatever care he received from from Tsuna it was because the Vongola Don forced it on him.

She could tell he knew of his feelings, and of the problems informing Tsuna could cause. It was the in the line of his shoulders and the way he distanced himself. Not far, never farther than what could be blamed on an influx of hormones and teenage attitude. She watches for months, and doesn’t know what to do, if she should talk to Reborn, or Tsuna. She holds her tongue and waits, watching Reborn’s shoulders wind tighter and the way his fingers twitch as if to pull Tsuna closer whenever he touched Reborn in the careless familial way he touched everyone. 

It’s not a surprise to her when he announces he’s going to live with Dino and the Cavallone for a while. Tsuna, of course, wonders if it was something he was doing wrong, if Reborn was unhappy with the Vongola, and Kyoko does her best to try and twist it around. She tries to reassure him and tell him if Reborn’s sudden departure means anything it’s that Tsuna’s doing well and he’s leaving to check on his other student. It’s not a lie, because Tsuna is doing well, but it’s not the whole truth either. Reborn is unhappy, but Kyoko knows it’s mostly with himself. He wouldn’t blame Tsuna for the feelings he had developed. What amazes her is for all of his intuition, Tsuna manages to willfully ignore this, or perhaps it’s just Reborn’s skill being put to use. 

Of course, that would beg the question of how she, of all people, had seen it.

****************************************************************************

Lessons these days are not so much him continuing to teach Tsuna as they are Reborn attempting to get Tsuna to really take him on in a fight. He wants to put their often extremely physical matches to a screeching halt when he looks up and imagines what it would be like to lick into Tsuna’s mouth and feel his warm hands in his hair. He tells himself it’s hormones and growing the fuck up again and he keeps going, attempting not to think of it. It keeps happening and fine, whatever, he remembers how to jerk off and it’s even enjoyable now that he’s a teenager rather than a baby trying to forget adulthood. When that fails, he visits Mafia Land, the Varia Castle, and China in turn drawing his fellow formerly cursed strongest into their own hormone ridden puberties.

There was distraction in that, wonderful distraction he enjoyed greatly, but a few days here or there didn’t erase the primary problem which was his infatuation with his former student. His horror grows when he returns from a particularly long trip where he annoyed the shit out of Mammon for as long as he felt like and he actually feels guilty when Tsuna attempts to lecture him on worrying and letting someone know his whereabouts. It’s a little bit revolting the way he does this to himself.. He should have predicted this. 

It was exactly the same thing he had done with Luce. A gracious and loving Sky turned their attention on him and like the greedy thing he was he soaked up the affection like they were the one putting of rays of light instead of himself. Tsuna was nothing like her, and yet, everything like her. It was undeniable he had two types. All of them were dangerous, but they separated into dangerous assholes, and dangerous people who had too many morals for their continued survival on this Earth. 

He catches Kyoko watching him in Tsuna’s presence with a small furrow between her eyes and he wonders exactly how long she’s been doing so. It means he’s slipping, he’s paying too much attention to this problem instead of keeping up with his training as his body changes. He resolves to go away in a more permanent manner until he can control himself once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I don't know what to say about this really other than if you think there's implied polyamory with Tsuna and Kyoko there is. Reborn's just not a part of it. ~ta-da~


End file.
